


Robrae Week 2018

by e_trite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Bail me out of this bad date, Comic-Con, Crash The Wedding, F/M, RobRae Week, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover, corporate enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_trite/pseuds/e_trite
Summary: My RR Week entries for this year.





	1. Day 1 Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1050 || This story is tied to my [entry](http://e-trite.tumblr.com/post/159254039418/day-1-mobdetective-aushannyn-sossamon-as-raven) from last year's Robrae week.

"Don't ever do that again," she said with her glock raised.

Dick Grayson's hands shot up, " _Christ_ , calm down."

There was an apparent look of disbelief on Raven's face could be seen easily in the dark. "You asked me to meet you in an abandoned alley in the middle of Gotham. Forgive me if I'm on edge."

She wasn't normally paranoid. Waiting in random dark places didn't exactly help. It wasn't like she chose the meeting place.

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't initially feel the presence behind her or the hand on her shoulder. But that was only for a second. After a brief struggle – which she won – she was able to pin him against the wall and take out her gun. He was actually the one that called the meeting, so she only felt a little bit bad about reacting the way she did, not really.

"Empty your pockets now."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He pulled out a lighter and some matches from his pants pockets, two cellphones from his jackets, and a gun and switchblade from his socks. He placed each of the items on the lid of a dumpster. When he was done, he waved his hands in a finished gesture. "That's all I have," he said. When her face didn't waver, he smirked, "Unless you want to  _frisk_  me."

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes and put the gun down next to his. Then, she pulled out butterfly knives, a Taser, and pepper spray from the inside of her jacket; brass knuckles, another knife, and a pack of gum from her pants; and two more knives from her boots.

"No, ninja stars?" he teased. That just earned him the bird.

When they were both done, there was a tiny pyramid of mostly-legal weapons.

"That's all I have," she repeated.

Dick frowned at her, "No it's not. You still have your shield on," he was gesturing to the badge clipped to her belt. "How do I know you're not wearing a wire either?" He watched her curse under her breath as she pulled up her shirt. He tried not to be distracted by her purple-lace bra. "Now we can talk," he said once he regained his composure.

"You start; you're the one who called the meeting."

"I want you to explain why you have a badge to begin with."

"It's my cover."

"Really?"

Raven frowned, "Yeah,  _really._ We can't all be restaurant-owning billionaires for our cover."

"You've been playing since the first dance,  _Rachel_. Wait, that's not your real name. Do I call you Raven or  _Agent_  Roth?"

"I haven't been playing you," she said, "I've never played  _you._ "

He scoffed, "So then who were you playing?"

"Dick, being a federal agent is my public persona. I am no more a fed. then you are superhero."

"You expect me to believe all this." Notice, that wasn't a question. The crappy part was, he actually did believe her. Dick's gut was telling him that she was telling her the truth. Although his gut was a pretty good judge, it wasn't infallible. He'd learned that the hard way before and he'd be damned if it happened again, especially coming from  _her_. "Your father ran Scath, the largest chemical company in the state. You told me you were running the company but then I see you with an FBI vest the next. Why should I believe you?"

She closed her eyes to maintain her patience. She couldn't exactly get mad at him for being disbelieving, she just hated how much it was inconveniencing both of them to explain herself.

Raven didn't trust anybody, and he was expecting her to spill her guts in the middle of seconds.

"As long as my company continues working for ambiguous companies, like _yours_ , I can't be associated with it," she said, "I know you think they're using me. But I'm using  _them_. I have been making sure they stay off either of our backs for months, Dick."

While his gut was telling him to accept her explanation, his brain wasn't exactly so easily settled. Dick crossed his arms over his chest, "Prove. It."

"I'm the one who shot Jinx."

And, just like that, he believed her.

Jinx, a bartender at one of Dick's restaurants, was inducted into his group when Victor Stone wanted to take the girl under his wing. Initially, Dick didn't trust her; it didn't help that she had a criminal history as a con-artist.

One day, a meeting with the families was called at one of his restaurants. Before anyone sat down, Jinx was found behind the bar with a bullet in her brain and her body. To keep up appearances, Dick had no choice but to call the cops. It was starting to make sense how the cops got there so quickly.

"She gave a colleague a very detailed confession," Raven replied, "As soon as I found out where your meeting was taking place, I… well, you know what happened."

"Why?"

She wasn't expecting that question; she was expecting to get yelled out for interfering, as bosses were so touchy about taking care of their own issues.

But Raven looked into his eyes and saw all the suspicions he had against her was no longer present.

She went with the answer, "I hate traitors."

He stepped towards her, "That's not it. You  _personally_  killed a mole in my organization. You easily could've hired someone. Why did you do it?" She didn't seem to react when his hand was cupping her face.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dick.  _Loyalty_  is a code in our world," she affirmed, "I know you think my feelings for you played a factor, but I-"

In a very cliché move, Dick interrupted her with a passionate kiss. His hands moved from her face to her hips, pulling her as close as possible. He liked the way her hands moved back and forth between his arms and his hair. He picked her up, she could now straddle his hip, and pushed her further against the wall.

"Am I forgiven?" she tried asking between kisses.

Dick chuckled, "You want my forgiveness? Marry me. Tomorrow," then he resumed kissing her before she could oppose.


	2. Day 2 Bail me Out of this Bad Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail me Out of this Bad Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 505

 “Are you ready to order sir?” 

“Could you just get me whatever’s on tap?” he smiled politely, switching between looking at the waitress and his watch. As soon as she left, he started to make a phone call. 

A groggy voice answered, “Hello?”

Dick chuckled, “Am I waking you?”

“No of course not,” Dick heard a yawn, “What’s going on? Aren’t you on your big date tonight?”

 “I need your help.”

There was a brief pause. The only way he could tell their phone call was continuing was the sound of breathing.

“What’s the dress code?”

 He wanted to laugh at the assumption, “It’s an as long as you have pants establishment.”

“I’ll be there in 15,” they said before hanging up. Just in time for the waitress to come back with his beer.

**Fifteen minutes later** Raven Roth walked through the door. He was expecting her to wear pajamas and slippers, out of a form of protest to him. No, she was just wearing a casual, long blue dress. Her black hair was in a bun, making her purple highlights stand out. She didn’t look at all like she just crawled out of bed.

“You rang,” she remarked in her beautiful monotone voice.

Dick got up to pull her seat out. In doing so, he kissed her cheek and gestured for the waitress to come back. “What would you like to order, darling?”

Raven didn’t even miss a beat. She smiled politely at the young lady and said, “A glass of Moscato, if you don’t mind. _He’s_ paying.” The waitress walked away and she gave him the biggest amused face he’d ever seen from her. “‘Darling’? Really?”

“Apparently my blind date stood me up,” Dick said, “I was feeling a little judged by myself.”

 “So you need me here to make you look less pathetic as you drink away your sorrows?”

He raised his glass to her, “It helps that you are lovely company,” and took a sip.

Raven gave a genuine smile, “And what do I get out of this?” 

“A date with me isn’t enough?” he joked. Raven only laughed in response.

“You have to stop letting Garfield set you up,” she said after her drink arrived and they had both ordered their food.

 He loosened his tie a little, “I know. He just wanted to do something nice, Rave.”

 “He thinks you’re moping after your engagement ended. Which is weird because you’re the one who called it.”

 Dick reached for the rolls of bread, “And that it was six months ago.”

 “I think once you leave my guest room, he’ll stop,” Raven suggested.

“But your apartment is so nice,” he said, “And, I like seeing you when I get home.” His adoring face remained even when she gave him that suspicious raised-eyebrow look. 

Raven sipped her wine, “I guess your settling after bad-date number 42?”

“I’m not _settling_ for anything, Raven,” he took her hand, “And it was only date 30.” Don't think he didn't notice she didn't pull her hand away.


	3. Day 4 pt. 1 Corporate Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporate Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 607 || Day 4 has two prompts: corporate enemies and crashing the wedding. This is the first half.

Nobody questioned Dick; at least, that is the type the energy he gave off every time he walked in addition to his wave of charm. And he liked that. It meant people would take him seriously, and he would more likely get his way.

This meeting would be no different.

He entered the glass conference room to patiently see his current opponent, Raven Roth, waiting for him. She didn't seem to notice him entering, too busy staring down at some case file.

After locking the door, Dick, in an act of pettiness, forcefully placed his own folders on the table to rattle her.

"Did I startle you, Roth?"

"Very funny, Grayson."

She looked good today, not tired at all for a workaholic. Her purple hair held up in a bun by one of her pencils. She wore a quarter-sleeve blouse that was partially tucked into her black trousers

"You look lovely today."

"Flattery will not get you out of this."

He laughed, "Believe it or not, Roth, I don't actually mind the teamwork."

For as long as they both had been at this firm, they'd been at each other's throats. They both were naturally intelligent and excelling at each of their jobs, but only one of them was competitive beyond belief.

She finally looked him in the eye, "I want this to be as clear as possible," she passed him a printed piece of paper, "These are my requests."

Dick looked over her demands with a frown. Leave it to Raven not to beat the bush but to completely take it out of the ground with her bare hands.

"I see your demands," he pulled the pen from his shirt-pocket, "And I would like to include these adjustments," and started scribbling edits. Then, he passed the paper back to her.

She looked it over. While her face remained the same, it was a good thing that he knew her so well, and he could read her eyes instead. She was suspicious.

"You want to trade diaper duty for the Oliver Queen case."

"Diaper duty until the case is over, specifically. I'm also willing to include the attendance at the upcoming parent-teacher conference," Dick said, "The case would take up most of your nights and we both know neither of our kids sleep well without their mother at home."

"It's probably because they like me better," she teased. She contemplated his offer. "If the Queen case is so challenging, why do you want it?"

"My plate this season is a little bland. You already completed three high-profile cases. It's polite to share, Roth."

Her fingers tapped against the table. It was her move of pretending-to-contemplate-the-deal when she already made up her mind. "I will give you the case if you include planning Garfield's upcoming surprise party," she offered with a smirk.

Dick ran a hand through his hair, his own move for contemplating the deal. On one hand, this was a really important case. On the other, he hated planning parties for their friend Garfield Logan. "Would I be allowed to pass the planning onto someone else?" he asked, a little proud to have found some sort of loophole. He was only mentioning it in the spirit of fairness.

Her eyes rolled, "I could care less so long as you get it done."

That made him chuckle, "Fine. You have an agreement."

Raven passed him a printed contract and pointed on different lines for him to sign. Then, she stuffed the contract into a purple folder, and pulled out another contract.

"Onto the next one."

He pouted, "We're not going to kiss on it?"

"Negotiate now. Kiss later."


	4. Day 4 pt. 2 Crash the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 529 || This is prompt 2 for Day 4.

Dick Grayson stood still, hands clasped in front of him, as he watched such a beautiful woman dressed in white walk down the aisle. She was about to make one of the worst mistakes of her life.

Then the priest finally addressed the people sitting, "Do you all agree to respect and support the following union?"

And when everyone started to agree, Dick shouted, "No." Before he realized it, all eyes were on him.

The bride sent him a look that said  _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_  while the groom sent him a look that told him  _please-shut-up._

Dick took a deep breath and stepped out of his place next to the other groomsmen. He loosened his tie and looked directly at her. "You can't marry him," he said a little louder, "You just can't."

"What are you talking about?"

He ignored the sting of her question and said, "I can't let you marry him."

 **Five hours later,** Dick was trying not to slump as he downed his whiskey. He finished one drink and gestured to the waitress to get him another. Even the waiter was giving him judging looks. She was probably only giving him drinks because she was getting paid.

"Drowning your sorrows already, Robin?"

He looked up at Raven. She was wearing a dark blue dress and holding a drink of her own. Without asking, she took a seat next to him on the couch. The waitress came back with his drink then. Before he could swallow it full, Raven took his drink from him.

"You would be too if you publically humiliated yourself," Dick said, but then remembered he was talking to  _Raven_.

She always knew to remain rational, "Dick, you're making a bigger deal about this then it needs to be."

"That's because it is a big deal!"

"So what if you accidentally accused your daughter's fiancé of being a drug dealer in the middle of the ceremony? It's not like you attacked him right then and there."

He groaned and moved his head onto her lap. Raven, having experienced embarrassed Dick Grayson, let him use her as a personal pillow. Once he was still, Raven started stroking his hair.

"Do you think they got it on video?"

"Of course. You were at the alter when you had your outburst," Raven rubbed his arms up and down, "This'll make a great wedding-story anyways."

"I can't believe I thought he was a drug dealer," Dick said against Raven's stomach, "In my defense, he  _had_  a criminal record."

She rolled her eyes, "First, it was an arrest record, not a criminal record. And it was for a nonviolent charge over marijuana that he wasn't even charged for. Second, I trust our daughter's judgements."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Raven took his hands and kissed his knuckles, "Everyone knows that when it comes to our kids, you don't exactly act like yourself."

He sat up to face her. "You don't act this stupid though."

"I think you act plenty stupid for the both of us," she pecked him softly. Then, she finally let out her laugh, "I'm so glad Bruce didn't do that to me at our ceremony."


	5. Day 6 Comic Con or Soul Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this day was either "soul-bond" or "comic-con". I chose comic-con because I have more experience with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1010

“Enjoy comic-con.” That was the text Jason sent earlier. Dick couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Damian was babysitting Jason at Monsterpalooza in Pasadena. On the complete opposite side of the country, Dick and Duke were watching Tim at Gotham’s Comic-con (yes, it took two of them).

They all went in costume. Duke found a button to put on his shirt that said, “I’m cosplaying as a background character.” Tim went as Robocop, creating the costume from scratch. Dick borrowed from Roy and went as Speedy, because why not.

Tim was taking pictures with Yoda and a Boba-drinking Bobba Fett. “Aren’t you guys having the best time?” he asked. Before either of them answered, he ran off to a booth of steampunk paraphernalia. They hadn’t even covered half of the convention center.

“Y’know Vans Warped Tour has an adult daycare for parents who only came to take their kids. They just sit in the shade with fans and chill out,” Duke said, “I think comic-con should consider that.”

“It could be worse,” Dick reminded him, “We could be with Jason and Damian.”

Both laughed as they remembered how excited Jason was before leaving. Damian tagged along because no one else wanted to babysit Jason. Earlier today, they received pictures of Damian in his normal clothes carrying all of his older brother’s souvenirs. Jason was taking pictures with Tom Savini while dressed as Sex Machine, Savini’s character in _From Dusk till Dawn_.

Tim came back with churros for each of them–when did he get churros?– and important news, “Marv Wolfman is here, and the line’s only 2 hours!” Then he ran off for the umpteenth time that day.

 “How about we take turns waiting with him?” Dick suggested. Neither of them looked forward to a non-moving line with an extremely hyper Tim. “Every 20 minutes, one of us will relieve the other.”

Duke nodded, “But how do we decide who goes first?”

**After five successful thumb wars,** Dick found himself in artist’s alley. He was starting to feel blisters and his mask was losing its adhesiveness. He had much respect for the cosplayers who staying in character for so long. A large centaur was taking most of the walking room, making him stumble into an artist’s table.

“You okay there, _Speedy_?”

A woman with short purple hair was smirking at him. She was wearing a hoodie and cut-off jeans. In her lap was a sketch of a very cute, demonic hamburger being eaten by a triceratops.

“I didn’t mean to disturb your table.” On her table were different stickers, buttons, books, and postcards of various superheroes, witches, and other whimsically-creepy food caricatures.

He was most impressed by her realism. “How much for commissions?”

She shrugged, “Depends on what’s asked of me.”

Dick pulled out a group picture of Duke and Tim, “Would you do a sketch of my brothers?”

“How do you want it done?”

“Whichever’s cheapest.”

She laughed, “Pencil headshots it is.” She flipped for a clean page and taped the photo down.

“Thanks, miss…”

“Raven.”

He started taking pictures of her other products, “Do you do this for a living?”

“I’m a tattoo artist. That’s why a lot of my stuff looks very new-school.”

He found that look of determine on her face– eyes squinting, tongue partially sticking out, and nose scrunched– attractive on her. It showed how much effort was being exerted.

“You here with anyone else?”

“My brothers are waiting in line for Marv Wolfman. Tim says the guy basically created who he is today.”

“So, you’re unhappily babysitting?”

Dick said, “Not unhappily. I really like the costumes and the…well, the art.” At least he wasn’t babysitting Jason.

“Well, thanks. Everyone puts a lot of time and effort into their stuff,” said Raven, “Your costume’s pretty cool.”

“You should see my brother’s Robocop costume.”

They talked back and forth (how they managed to actually hear each other was amazing given how loud the room actually was). She talked about art and tattoos. He talked about his family and his favorite superheroes.

Dick realized it had only been 20 minutes when Duke sent him a reminder. He sounded slightly disappointed, “I have to go take Duke’s place in line." 

Raven checked her watch, “Well I still need some time to finish this.” 

His eyes lit up, “I promise to be back in 20 minutes.” And he hurried off.

Waiting with Tim wasn’t as bad as he initially thought it would be. The wait time was actually getting shorter because people were getting out for the exhibitions. Dick was mostly distracted by his phone, staring at Raven’s art. 

Once the 20 minutes was up, Duke relieved him, and Dick practically sprinted to Raven’s booth. When he got there, he saw a tall woman with fuchsia-colored hair dressed as Batgirl sitting and Raven nowhere to be found.

He approached the table and the lady seemed to recognize him. “You must be the guy she was talking about. I’m Kori– err, I mean, _Batgirl_ ,” she handed him a dark green folder, “She told me to give this to you. It’s $40." 

He opened the folder and immediately laughed at the finished product: the sketch was very accurate of Duke and Tim’s likeness but, in the drawing, they were both wearing capes and riding a cow, who had its own cape.

“Do you know if she’ll be back?” he asked after handing her two $20 bills.

“Is something wrong with the drawing?”

He said, “No, no. I just– um, I…,” his voice trailed off and he was probably blushing.

Kori’s face went from confused to immediately knowing, “ _Oh_.” She pointed at the folder, “I think you should make sure your satisfied with the drawing and come back in, say, an hour,” she winked twice.

Dick opened the folder again and finally noticed a white postcard underneath the drawing. On one side was an inked sketch of him, in his costume. The other side had a phone number on it.

Kori laughed as he started smiling, “Enjoy comic-con!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't hinted at very well, Marv Wolfman is one of the creators of Tim Drake's character. I was trying to be clever.


End file.
